


留盏光明

by Astrollnut



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: “这些灯，”克劳斯朝周围挥了挥手。“从前我只有开着它们才睡得着。不过长大以后，我有更成熟的解决办法了。”他叼着烟头踅摸着打火机。迭戈看着克劳斯抖个不停的手，半天也没擦出个火星。这场景总算是博得了迭戈的同情，他沉沉叹了口气上前一步，掰开克劳斯的指头拿过了打火机。有力的手指擦出火光，然后他将摇曳的火焰举到了克劳斯的烟头下。他瞥了一眼，发现他弟弟那双描着黑色眼影的眼睛正盯着他。“我竟然在助长你吸毒的恶习，”迭戈嘟哝道。“只是一根儿烟啦，放松，老哥，放松，”克劳斯从那上面吸了一口，然后将它夸张地举了起来。
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 2





	留盏光明

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep A Light On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856842) by [DarkFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale). 



> DarkFairytale 的杰作 keep a light on 的中文翻译，应当得到赞誉的是作者DarkFairytale 。  
> The Chinese translation of DarkFairytale‘s masterpiece keep a light on, all the credits is the brilliant author DarkFairytale’s of course.

克劳斯飞奔于走廊之中，他朝那七间卧室跑去。

他跳过了自己的卧室。他不想自己一个人。他不能一个人。他已经一个人呆了好几天了。他们的父亲已经把他一个人关了好几天了。

他想去找本，但是他不能。本不在他的房间。他是六号，五号已经走了，等他们的父亲折磨完四号后，就该轮到他的单人训练了。

说起五号；克劳斯甚至都没费心朝他的房间瞅上那么一眼。五号已经走了。他已经不在了。也许他才是聪明人。

他经过了凡妮雅的卧室。她在里面；他能听到她在练习小提琴。但他没有驻足，凡妮雅也同样非他所需。凡妮雅没有异能，所以她是不会理解的。他不想用他的异能问题去为她平添烦忧。她已经因为没有异能而饱受困扰了。

他也没费心去走廊尽头看一眼卢瑟和艾莉森的房间。就算他们在里面，他俩也会粘在一起；也不会有闲暇分给克劳斯的“夸夸其谈”。他们不理解被自己的异能所伤害所惊吓的感受；譬如克劳斯，譬如本。

所以克劳斯只剩一间卧室可去了。

他冲进迭戈的房间，将自己丢在了床上。

他的哥哥只来得及把腿从床单上挪开，差点儿没躲开克劳斯的泰山压顶。

“克劳斯？”迭戈吼道，有点儿生气还有点儿吃惊，“你你你-你他妈干干干-干啥呢？”

“我不想一个人呆着，”克劳斯哽了哽，他终于抵达了离他们的父亲足够远、安全到可以允许他倾泻感情的地方了。少少倾泻一些。稍稍吐露一点。

“所以就没没没-没其他人可供你骚骚骚-骚扰了？”迭戈的语调是相当的不爽。

除了本以外，这些兄弟姐妹中，克劳斯最依赖的就是迭戈了。只是有一个小小的问题，就好像磁铁的双极，迭戈有时可以接纳和别人相处，其他时候则是彻头彻尾的厌弃它。有时他们仨——他，迭戈和本——仨人一起仿佛三个火枪手。不过有时候只有克劳斯和本。迭戈是个好学生，他全心投入于伞学院中，因为他知道他有能力帮助他人。不过有时他会摘下他的全心全意，将它献给不开心的克劳斯或是本。这缘由也同之前无二；因为他想要帮助他人。但有时很难分辨迭戈会作何反应；是当个慈母还是做个严父。所以向迭戈寻求安慰是个赌博，但现在克劳斯太需要来自活人的关心和陪伴了。

克劳斯没法回答迭戈的问题。他的眼泪已经夺眶而出了。

“克劳斯？”迭戈先前的不爽全都消失了，取而代之的是惊讶和担忧。“克劳斯，出出出-出什么事了？”其中含着浓浓的关心，成熟得不像是出自一个十三岁的男孩之口。

痛哭流涕的克劳斯倒确实像是一个十三岁的男孩。“对不起，对不起，对不起，”他埋在迭戈的枕头里哭道。“别赶我走，别留我一个人。”

他感到迭戈的手轻轻抚上了他的肩膀，还有点儿不知所措。那是只在训练中被刀子割伤划破不计其数的手。迭戈也体会过异能带来的痛苦能有几多。他可以理解的。也许。但他也有可能会像他们的父亲一样骂克劳斯是个懦夫。

“克劳斯，和和和-和我说说，”迭戈现在是真的担心了。“怎么了？”

“爸爸又把我关起来了，”克劳斯哭诉道，“一点儿光都没有。它们还都在尖叫，它们全都在冲我尖叫。”

“他把你关关-关在，哪哪哪-哪了？”迭戈问。他的口吃状况总会随着情绪波动而起伏。他不像是要骂克劳斯懦夫的样子，于是克劳斯决定告诉他。

“地陵里，”克劳斯贴着枕头柔软的纤维抽噎着。“它们在那儿最容易找到我。但哪都一样。黑的时候。我一个人呆着的时候。它们就会找到我。”

他感到他的哥哥动了动，但他没扭头。克劳斯听着迭戈下床把门关上，掩住了克劳斯伤心的样子不让他们的兄弟姐妹、他们的父亲、甚至是妈妈和珀格看到。然后迭戈爬回床上，胳膊环着克劳斯将他搂在了胸前。

尽管他们的年龄相同，但总归还是有个大小顺序的。从卢瑟到凡妮雅，从一到七，身为伞学院的孩子的排序，是得自当时的收养顺序。迭戈是2号，所以他在对待除了卢瑟以外的人时，总是将他们当作自己的弟弟妹妹。这也就是说，要是需要的话，他能付出十足的关心加爱护。

“嘿克劳斯，”迭戈的手梳过克劳斯的头发，然后柔声说道。“没没-没事的。现现-现在不黑了。你和我在一起呢。”

克劳斯点了点头。他用拳头按着嘴唇，想要吞回还没哭出来的啜泣，然后他把另一只胳膊搂在了最近的迭戈的大腿上。他的脑袋埋在迭戈胸前，头顶着他哥哥的下巴。过了好一会儿，就好像是过了一辈子那么久，克劳斯终于开始平静下来了，除了还会时不时地打个嗝。迭戈一句话也没说，他只是静静地呆着，哪也没去。这才是最大的安慰。

“你怕怕怕-怕黑吗？”等克劳斯的悲伤被静谧所消融殆尽后，迭戈终于开口了。

“因为它们在，”克劳斯的悄声透过拳头。他睁着眼睛，瞪着。“每次我想睡觉的时候都...我太累了...”

“那我们得甩甩甩-甩掉他们。”

“怎么甩？”克劳斯嗤声抱怨道，他瞪着他哥哥的下巴。“根本没办法。他们已经死了。”

“还有其其其-其他办法可以甩甩甩-甩掉他们的，”迭戈坚持道。“交交-交给我就行。”

克劳斯不知道迭戈有啥办法，也不知道那办法有没有用，因为他不确定迭戈真的知道克劳斯的异能是怎么运作的。但他还是很感激。他叹了口气。“谢了迭戈。”

“别别别-别提啦。”

“但我真的...”

“说说说-说真的，克劳斯。不许提，跟跟-跟谁也不行。”

“本也不行？”

迭戈笑了一声。“好好-好吧。本可以考虑。”

两天后，克劳斯发现一小盏灯静静地立在他的床头柜上，还有一条不知道从哪里的礼品盒上剪下来的彩灯；绝对不是从他们家里，绝对不是来自他们那视节日如琐事的父亲家里。彩灯闪烁仿佛繁星，台灯的灯罩通体雪白，上面只画着一把黑色小伞，绝对是出自迭戈之手。

有了夜灯陪伴，克劳斯就再也没有黑暗中的孤身一人了。也就是说，他可以在和平中入睡了。就像迭戈所要求的那样，克劳斯从未提起过这些灯。但他知道，迭戈知道他每晚都会将他们点亮。

年复一年，就像是在他的墙上涂鸦，克劳斯在那顶灯罩上花的功夫只多不少。他的品味日益古怪新颖，就如灯罩上所映射出的图案与颜色。死人脸越来越多，他就用更多的灯作为回应。专门儿为了本，他还在那盏迭戈的灯上画上了触手。他喜欢触手大战死人脸的这个点子。但后来本死了，还对上面的装饰抱怨个不停。于是克劳斯只得又重新换了一番。而在他发现那些更为长效的抵抗死人的东西后，他在之上装饰的色彩也愈加趋向于超现实；一缕烟雾弥漫这里，一粒白片儿点缀那里。但他每晚还是会点亮它，让那奇异的彩光沐浴他的房间。

5号走了，6号死了。3号开始了她的星路，却留下了1号，留下了不肯离开的那个人。7号几年前就可以、就应该走了。

2号一等到十七岁就走出了大门再也没回头。

克劳斯没什么——说实话，压根儿没有——理由留下来。老实说，亲爱的老爹可以操鸡巴蛋去了。所以4号也走了。而自那以后，灯再也没有亮起过。

——————

迭戈走过走廊，记忆里的那天鲜活得仿佛昨天。他端详着这么多年过去却一点儿没变的屋子；妈妈把它们保持得和走时一模一样。所有的一切都仿佛从前。但感觉却已不复从前了。

这里已经不是家了。这栋庞大的屋子；曾容纳了他们一大家的豪宅，给他家的感觉甚至不如拳击场里的那间锅炉房。

他停在了克劳斯的房门前，那里面满是关着的彩灯和台灯。他看到了那盏花里胡哨的灯，一开始迭戈在上面画的标志依旧还在，只不过现在它被周围起伏的触手和彩色的花纹团团环绕。过了这么久，迭戈差点儿没记起来它。他和克劳斯从没说起过这个；除了仅有的那天，克劳斯带着眼泪来找他，然后迭戈在克劳斯的房间留了这盏灯。就像迭戈所要求的那样，克劳斯从未提起过它。但灯依旧在，哪怕过了这么多年，就算克劳斯走了这么长时间。

“迭戈，我的哥哥，”魔鬼经不起念叨；克劳斯绕过迭戈走进了他的卧室。“啊，”克劳斯张开双臂，仰头朝向天花板，“老地方一点儿都没变，是吧？家可真是该死的港湾呢。”

“别让妈妈听到你说这话，”迭戈看着克劳斯闲逛着，他的手指划过各式物件，浏览着。“她很顾家的。”

克劳斯没有回答。他的手指拂过了那灯。“得把它留着，”克劳斯喃喃着自言自语道。“它让我安全。”

“而你却一直在毒害自己。”

“不，不，不，”克劳斯反对道，他打开了台灯，光彩映照了屋子。“看？我现在安全了。”

迭戈嗤之以鼻。“它不过就是盏灯罢了。”

“它可不只’就是盏灯’，”克劳斯说，“你是知道的，迭戈。”他从兜里掏出一个小袋子，然后坐到了床上，在大腿上卷着烟。“这些灯，”克劳斯朝周围挥了挥手。“从前我只有开着它们才睡得着。不过长大以后，我有更成熟的解决办法了。”他叼起卷烟，然后摸出了打火机。

迭戈看着克劳斯抖个不停的手，半天也没擦出个火星。这场景总算是博得了迭戈的同情，他沉沉叹了口气上前一步，掰开克劳斯的指头拿过了打火机。有力的手指擦出火光，然后他将摇曳的火焰举到了克劳斯的烟头下。他瞥了一眼，发现他弟弟那双描着黑色眼影的眼睛正盯着他。

“我竟然在助长你吸毒的恶习，”迭戈嘟哝道。

“只是一根儿烟啦，放松，老哥，放松，”克劳斯从那上面吸了一口，然后将它夸张地举了起来。他往后蹭了蹭靠在了墙上，然后他漫不经心地拍了拍旁边床上的空位示意。

迭戈冲他挑起了一条怀疑的眉毛。他的弟弟变了。迭戈的兄弟姐妹们都变了。卢瑟变大艾莉森变出名凡妮雅变得...唔，其实也没怎么变。但克劳斯？克劳斯是改头换面了。

迭戈还记得那个跑进他的房间寻求安慰的敏感小孩。克劳斯现在也很敏感，只不过毒品和酒精深深麻痹了它。他的弟弟已经成了一个不能轻信的瘾君子，不论是金钱还是决定，甚至不能相信他会在一个地方久留。

“要是你想让我们认真对待你的话，你得改过自新，克劳斯，”迭戈说出了他的心声，不过他还是迁就着克劳斯坐在他身旁。

克劳斯笑了起来，“说得像你们有人会听我说话似的，”他轻快地说。

他将头靠在了迭戈的肩上。迭戈容忍了他的这一行为。

“至少你还是没变，迭戈，”克劳斯说，就好像这个事实甚至比他发现房子还是从前那样还要让他舒心。“你还是又酸又甜。”

迭戈等着克劳斯吞吐的烟雾散去后，才开口质问他在说什么鬼。

“又酸又甜，我们的迭戈，”克劳斯挥舞着手，卷烟堪堪卡在他的两指尖。“你会安慰别人，你又说我们要坚强...”迭戈想要问他’我们’指的是谁，但克劳斯的话没有止歇；“你想要我们的陪伴，你又不想要别人的陪伴。你恨我们的老爹却爱我们的妈妈。你帮我点烟，你又抱怨我在毒害自己，你给了我一盏灯，你又说’不过就是盏灯’，你一副不再喜欢我的样子，但你又和我一起坐在这儿。你一副漠不关心的样子，但你其实不是。”

如同大河冲刷山坡，迭戈一句也无法反驳。也许克劳斯确实把他拿捏的恰到好处。

“我要是又酸又甜的话，”迭戈认同了，“你又是什么？”

“哼姆，”克劳斯哼声思索着，在迭戈的肩上扭着脖子，直到角度允许他看着迭戈的侧脸，观察他。“蜜糖，”克劳斯说。迭戈瞥了他一眼，然后恼怒地看着克劳斯脸上挂起了奸猾的笑。“和香料，”克劳斯说完，吸了口烟然后向空中呼出云雾。“很多不同的香料。”

“很多不同的恶习才对吧，“迭戈嘟哝道。

“啊，文字游戏。说得好，”克劳斯笑道，他又坐直了。“你知道么，”片刻沉默后，他思索着开口了。“要是五号的疯话是真的的话，我确实应该改掉一点儿恶习，是吧？戒毒，什么的。大概。”

迭戈克制着翻白眼儿的冲动。“我一直就是这么和你说的，老弟。”

“那我可得留着灯光了，”克劳斯说。“免得鬼找我。”

“好啊，克劳斯，”迭戈叹着气，好奇他的话有多少是出自真心，有多少又是还没过劲儿的胡言乱语。“你想怎样都好。”

然后凡妮雅夷平房子时，那盏灯随它一同粉身碎骨了。以及妈妈。和珀格。

——————

他们回到了过去，尝试修复他们捅的这些篓子。克劳斯召唤了本。终于，终于！他的家人知道他没疯了。本一直都在陪着他。本也一直都在陪着他们。

在这回到从前的日子，他们有了些可供恢复的时间。艾莉森已经开始和凡妮雅重修旧好了，不过卢瑟还得从头开始。之前的弥天大错让他后悔又愧疚。五号忙着策划密谋。于是克劳斯找到了一个可供他骚扰的迭戈。

他找到的这个迭戈正坐在长椅上，于是他滩在了他身旁。天启组曲和召唤死去的弟弟这些活儿着实让他筋疲力竭。

“所以我觉得我大概欠你一句对不起，”迭戈说。“我没听你的。没把你当真。”

“嘿，”克劳斯靠近了些戳了戳他的胳膊。“那你听的也比其他人要多了。”

“我也从没意识到你这么需要毒品来挡住它们。”

“但那不是正当的办法，”克劳斯斟酌着。“我只需简简单单的，黑暗中的一点光。”

“以及一个力挺你的好朋友，”迭戈说。“一个兄弟。”

克劳斯知道迭戈说的不是自己。他说的是本。克劳斯瞥了眼身侧，本就泊在迭戈另一侧的长椅背上。三个火枪手在这公园的长椅上再聚首了。

“本真的一直和你一起？”迭戈问道，他看着手上不停转着的刀子，大概还在挣扎于他没干掉恰恰到底是对是错。不过现在也不足挂齿了。真的。这事离发生还有很久呢。“这么长时间？”

“当然啦，”克劳斯昂着头看向迭戈脑袋上方的本笑着说。“他非常喜欢我们冰激凌车的大冒险。”

“告诉他我同意他对于毒品的看法，”本插了一句。

克劳斯翻了个白眼。“而且他同意你说我得戒毒的话。”

迭戈看了他一眼，嘴角勾出一抹笑。“可以告诉他说我很想他么？”

克劳斯看向迭戈肩后。本正忧伤地看着他们的哥哥。

“和他说我也很想他，”本说。

“你知道么，他其实就在这儿呢，”克劳斯告诉迭戈。“你可以自己对他说。”他用胳膊肘推了推他。“他也很想你。”

“多谢救了我的命，”迭戈说。“两次。”

“本说其实...”

“不只是本，”迭戈打断了他。“我确实很感激本，真的，”他飞快地补了一句，“还有你，克劳斯。要不是你的话，本也不会出现的——更别提救我了。”他看向克劳斯，脸上是比之前更真心实意的笑。“是你召唤了他，老弟。”

“他是黑暗中的一点光，”克劳斯笑着看向迭戈和本。本也回他以笑容，眼中闪着微光。“所以我才得戒毒，”克劳斯说。“否则那些黑暗中的好人也会找不到我了。”他会再一次失去本。而且他还得找到戴维。他不能吸毒，否则他就不能在见到美丽的戴维了。“我只要一盏灯就足够了。”克劳斯伸手从口袋里掏出了一根儿烟。“可能还得再加个打火机。”

迭戈拍掉了他捏着的烟。于是克劳斯扬着头开始放声狂笑了。本嗤了一声，然后将克劳斯推到了椅子下面。迭戈目瞪口呆地看着那团将克劳斯推倒的空气。

“本？”迭戈惊慌地问道。

“我当初真不应该给他这个能力，”克劳斯在地上呻吟道。

“嘿，”本一副被冒犯到的样子，“我用我的能力帮你的时候，怎么没见你唧唧歪歪啊？要不是我，你早就被干了。”

“干就干呗，谁怕谁啊，”克劳斯咕哝着，爬回到了长椅上。

“干杯？”话只听了一半儿的迭戈彻底懵了。

“好主意！”克劳斯露齿而笑，然后举起了手中空气做成的杯子。“敬一杯给留一点星火。”

“说得好，”本同意道。

迭戈翻了个白眼，然后又由酸变甜，举起了手中的假杯子。

“别以为这样我就会纵容你喝酒了，”迭戈说。

“噢这个？这是冥酒啦。活人看不到的。”

“你真是个混球，”本插嘴道。

克劳斯冲他举起了中指，然后举着假杯子和迭戈的碰了碰。尽管迭戈看不到，本也同样举着假杯子和他们的碰到了一起。

“敬留一点光明，”迭戈说。

“尤其是从我拳头上冒的蓝光可以狠揍坏蛋的时候。”

“是啊，”迭戈看着被本又一次推下椅子的克劳斯同意道。“那光确实挺不错的。”


End file.
